


-- ☕️

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Mars, bang chan - Freeform, barista, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	-- ☕️

\------

“Would you like to order?" His soft voice rang out from behind the counter.

"Yes." I beamed brightly at him and received an even wider grin back. "I'll take one large iced coffee with extra cream and sugar."

He tapped on the register a few times and looked back at me.

"Will that be all for you today love?"

"I think so."

He started to walk away to make my drink when a sudden thought burst from my head.

"Wait!" I called out a little too loudly. I could feel the people around me sending me strange looks, and understandably so. I spoke with too much enthusiasm, especially so early in the morning.

He peeked around the espresso machine with a small smile blooming across his lips. "Yes?"

_Ask him for his number! Now's your chance!_

"Ummm..." I bounced back and forth on the balls of my feet, contemplating the idea. "Can I add a chocolate chip muffin to my order?"

"Of course." He ducked behind the counter again and prepared my order.

_Why didn't you do it? Now you may never have the opportunity to talk to him again! There better be a next time or you'll regret this for the rest of your life._

─ ✧ ─

~~𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯~~

\- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈


End file.
